


Contumely

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [170]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Foment. Ziva receives her response.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/19/1999 for the word [contumely](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/19/contumely).
> 
> contumely  
> Rudeness or rough treatment arising from haughtiness and contempt; scornful insolence.  
> An instance of contemptuousness in actor speech.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), and [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Contumely

Fornell’s agent had been nice enough to pass along the message to Paul. However, Paul’s message back to Ziva was not what she expected at all. She could practically read the contumely in his response. The haughtiness was practically vibrating off the written note that she had been handed. 

The note simply read, “Your father is fine. He is with his wife (your mother) and his kid, Tali. He has the perfect family he always wanted, now. He will not be seeking you. He has given you up as a lost cause like he did with Ari.”

Ziva screamed in rage. She couldn’t believe it. Her own father had abandoned her. She hadn’t really expected a get out of jail free card this time as she knew he was pissed at her, but she had never expected this betrayal.

Fornell watched via the cameras and had the agents leave her alone to rage. He wasn't sure if this would be good, bad, or indifferent for them. He suspected indifferent, but only time would tell. 

They still needed to interrogate her, but he'd been purposefully waiting for the outcome of this before doing so. He wanted her off balance when he went to interrogate her. After she came down from her initial rage, he'd have a couple of agents bring her up to the interrogation room.

He wondered if DiNozzo and Gibbs would want to observe the interrogation. He should offer the chance to observe as a courtesy to them anyway, especially if it would help either of them move past what happened.

Heading over to NCIS as he assumed Gibbs and DiNozzo would be there, he was surprised to only find McGee at his desk. When questioned about the whereabouts of DiNozzo and Gibbs, McGee could provide no information. He couldn't even tell Fornell if they were OK. 

Shaking his head at McGee's lack of knowledge which would absolutely be unacceptable at his agency, he returned to his car and drove to Gibbs' house. If he hadn't been seen at work, then chances are Gibbs was at his place. Though Fornell was truly curious why he hadn't made it into work. 

The thing with DiNozzo and Ziva happened last Thursday. It was now Monday that would usually be enough time for anyone to be back at work especially those two. They were practically workaholics.

Taking advantage of Gibbs open door policy, Fornell barged right into his living room. “Gibbs?” He yelled, announcing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is followed by [aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070).
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
